


No Happily Ever Afters

by rsadelle



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's working on a song about there being no happily ever afters, and it isn't quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Happily Ever Afters

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an attempt to write an unhappy story. Consider yourself forewarned.

Steve's working on a song about there being no happily ever afters, and it isn't quite right. He's singing what he has of the chorus, trying to see if it fits, and he looks up to find Chris standing in the doorway, and he's pissed, because of course he thinks the song is about him, which it is, but not how he thinks. They have the kind of fight where they yell at each other for half an hour or more, and it ends with Chris slamming the door behind himself.

Steve doesn't cry, or drink, even though he wants to, because if he starts he won't stop. Instead, he works every ingredient in his house into something like three weeks' worth of meals.

He's making a shopping list so he can cook some more when his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks down at Chris's name on the screen. He thinks about not answering, but he hits talk just before it'll roll over into voice mail. He brings the phone up to his ear but doesn't say anything.

"What's your happily ever after?" Chris asks.

Steve leans one arm on the counter, and leans over it so his hair makes a curtain around him and the phone.

"Music," he says, because that's who he really is. "You. A really good kitchen. A dog."

"You don't want a dog," Chris says. They've talked about pets before.

"No," Steve agrees. "But you do, and you're part of my happily ever after, and I want you to be happy."

Chris doesn't say anything to that, and Steve gives in and asks, "What's yours?"

"Being famous," Chris answers without hesitation, "music and acting, a dog, a kitchen I can cook in." He stops there.

Steve knows that his song isn't working because he's not writing about what his happily ever after is or the real reason he can't have it. He hangs up, turns his phone off, and goes back to his shopping list.


End file.
